Rumpelsztyk
}} Rumpelsztyk, znany także jako Mroczny, Krokodyl, Pan Gold oraz Weaver, to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Pilot pierwszego sezonu. W jego rolę wciela się Robert Carlyle, epizodycznie również Wyatt Oleff. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Dzieciństwo Podczas gdy Rumple się urodził przyleciała błękitna wróżka z wróżką chrzestną Rumpelsztyka, który miał być wybawicielem. Fiona będąca matką przeraziła się tym i zaczęła wykorzystywać wróżkę chrzestną Tygrysią Lilię by dowiadywać się coraz więcej. Gdy dowiedziała, się że wybawiciela zabije ktoś kto narodzi się tej zimy i będzie miał półksiężyc zaczęła oglądać wszystkie narodzone tej zimy dzieci. Później gdy nie znalazła tego dziecka postanowiła stworzyć mroczną klątwę by uchronić syna. Okazało, się że była to ona. Została powstrzymana przez Błękitną Wróżkę i Tygrysią Lilię i wysłana do innego świata. Następnie Wróżki powiedziały Malcolmowi o tym że matka zginęła za syna. Malcolm w rozpaczy obwiniał syna o jego nieszczęście dlatego nazwał syna Rumpelsztyk co oznacza ,, Szczurzy duch". Przed pierwszą klątwą Rumpelsztyk mieszkał ze swoim ojcem Malcolmem. Jego ojciec był oszustem i hazardzistą. Pewnego dnia zostawił go u tkaczek i dał mu figurkę, którą nazwał Piotrusiem Panem. Tkaczki widząc, że zależy mu na życiu ze swoim ojcem dały mu magiczną fasolę dzięki, której mogli się przenieść do innego świata. Ojciec przy pomocy fasoli przeniósł się ze swoim synem do Nibylandii, gdzie Piotruś Pan postanowił zdobyć pył, by móc latać. Później Malcolm oddał syna cieniowi, żeby nadal móc być dzieckiem, po czym nazwał się Piotrusiem Panem jak Rumpelsztyk nazywał kiedyś swoją zabawkę. Gdy Rumpelstiltskin wrócił do zaczarowanego lasu, wrócił do praczek gdzie prawdopodobnie spędził swe dzieciństwo. Życie z Milah Rumpelstilskin poślubił Milę i chcąc udowodnić, że nie jest tchórzem poszedł na wojnę z ogrami. W obozowisku wojskowym dano mu za zadanie pilnować klatki z Wyrocznią, która zdaniem żołnierzy miała decydujący wpływ na wojnę. Podczas pilnowania Wyroczni powiedziała, mu że jeśli zobaczy armię na krowach będzie to potwierdzeniem, że zostawszy osieroci swego syna, z którym jego żona była w ciąży. Rumpelsztyk bojąc, się że syn będzie wychowywał się bez ojca okaleczył się młotem w nogę, ponieważ tylko ranni mogli wrócić do domu. Gdy wrócił do domu Milah nazwała go tchórzem i dała mu synka na ręce i wyszła. Kilka lat po tych wydarzeniach Mila z Rumpelsztykiem i ich synem udali się do lasu. Gdy Rumpelstiltskin bawił się z Baelfirem, Mila zbierała z drzewa. Rumpelsztyk zaproponował jej pomoc mówiąc, że nie musi robić tego sama. Między małżeństwem wywiązała się sprzeczka, która skończyła się krzykiem ugryzionego przez węża synka. Udali się do Uzdrowiciela, który powiedział, im że to wąż szczurzy, ukąszony umiera po dwudziestu czterech godzinach i antidotum na jad kosztuje u niego sto złotych. Para niestety tyle nie miała. Mila zaproponowała swojemu mężowi, żeby ukradł antidotum i zabił Uzdrowiciela. Podczas kradzieży Rumpelsztyk nie zabił Uzdrowiciela, a będąc przez niego nakrytym Uzdrowiciel ustalił, że ceną za jego antidotum będzie jego drugi syn. Powiedziawszy o wydarzeniach Mila wymieniła z nim w wściekłości kilka zdań i wyszła po czym udała się do tawerny. Po uratowaniu Milah przez Kiliana, kobieta spotkała się z nim i piratami potajemnie w tawernie. W pewnym momencie do baru wszedł Rumpelsztyk, który powiedział do niej, żeby wróciła z nim do domu. Mila początkowo z piratami naśmiewała się z jego tchórzostwa. Gdy do tawerny wszedł ich syn Milah ostatecznie wyszła z tawerny. Kiedy Rumpelsztyk był z żoną w łóżku spytał się jej, czy naprawdę chciała żeby zginął w wojnie z ogrami. Kobieta odpowiedziała, mu że chciałaby jedynie by walczył. Następnego dnia Rumpelsztyk dowiedział, się że jego żona została uprowadzona przez piratów. Mężczyzna poszedł do portu by poprosić o oddanie żony. jednak Killian wyzwał go na pojedynek. Ostatecznie nie udało mu się odzyskać ukochanej. Wychowywanie Baelfire'a Kiedy Mila zostawiła Rumpelsztyka pewnego razu Baelfire był świadkiem wzięcia córki sąsiadów, Morraine do wojska na wojnę z ogrami. Rumpelstiltskin ze strachu, że jego syn pójdzie na wojnę z ogrami postanowił uciec, ale podczas nocnej ucieczki z synem został przyłapany. Przygarnął ich człowiek, któremu Rumpelsztyk dał trochę drobnych. Poradził on mu, aby zdobył on sztylet Mrocznego i go zabił. Rumple zrobił co mu poradził. Kiedy zabił Mrocznego, którym był Zoso zobaczył, że to staruszek, któremu dał monety. Gdy żołnierze przyszli po syna Rumpelsztyka on ich zabił na oczach swego syna. Rumpelsztyk postanowił skończyć wojnę z ogrami używając swoich mocy co nie spodobało się Beowulfowi. Beowulf uważał Mrocznego za potwora. Kilka dni później Baelfire został zaatakowany przez piekarza i wrzucony w błoto. Kiedy Rumple podjął decyzję by skonfrontować się z piekarzem zastał pod jego domem wieśniaków chcących by walczył z Grendelem. Podczas gdy byli przed jaskinią syn dowiedział, się że ma sztylet. Za namową dał go swojemu synowi żeby go powstrzymał gdyby chciał użyć magii. W jaskini Rumple znalazł zwłoki niektórych mieszkańców wioski. Podczas gdy Rumpelsztyk znalazł ogrzy róg przybył Beowulf i zabrał sztylet. Rumple i jego syn zdali sobię sprawę, że Beowulf zabił mieszkańców i chce wrobić w to Rumpelsztyka. Za pomocą sztyletu Beowulf kazał Mrocznemu pozostanie na miejscu aż do przybycia mieszkańców. Baelfire postanowił pomóc ojcu i podążył za Beowulfem do lasu, gdzie odzyskał sztylet. Zanim Beowulf zdołał mu go odebrać, Baelfire przywołał Rumpelsztyka. Między mężczyznami nastąpiła sprzeczka, podczas której Beowulf stwierdził, że mieszkańcy lękają się Mrocznego i nigdy nie uwierzą w jego niewinność. Wściekły Baelfire za pomocą sztyletu zmusił ojca do zabicia Beowulfa. Po powrocie do domu Rumpelstilskin widząc, że w synu rodzi się mrok użył eliksiru zapomnienia by usunąć jego wspomnienia po wyjściu z jaskini. Gdy wraz z herbatą jego syn go wypił widząc miecz oskarżył ojca o zabicie go. Przyznał jednak, że zrobił co musiał. Rumple stawał się coraz potężniejszy i trzymał syna z dala od innych ludzi. Kiedy jego syn rysował, Rumpelsztyk powrócił do domu z nożem, którym chciał naostrzyć węgiel Bae'a. Chłopiec strącił go na podłogę i powiedział, że nie chce niczego, co jego ojciec zdobył, będąc Mrocznym. Gdy mężczyzna spytał syna, czego chce, syn odpowiedział, iż pragnie powrotu starego ojca. Bae chciał się bawić z przyjaciółmi czego zabronił mu Rumple ze względu, na to że obawiał się porwania jego syna. Pewnej nocy syn Rumpelsztyka został zaciągnięty przez Piotrusia Pana przy pomocy muzyki do ogniska. Piotruś chciał zaciągnąć go do Nibylandii, ale najpierw chciał zawrzeć umowę z Rumpelstiltskinem, który był synem Piotrusia. Mroczny miał spytać czy syn chce zostać z nim czy zostawić go. Rumpelsztyk przeraził się możliwością odmowy i teleportował syna i siebie do domu. Syn Rumpelsztyka nie był zadowolony, że nie dał mu wyboru i powiedział, że został by z ojcem. Po czym Baelfire wybiegł z domu. Jakiś czas później Baelfire podczas rozmowy z ojcem znów poruszył temat, że chciałby by było jak dawniej. Rumple pokazał mu sztylet i powiedział, że jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się magii jest zabicie Mrocznego. Zgodził się jednak z nim, że jeśli znajdzie inny sposób to z niego skorzysta. Błękitna Wróżka dała mu magiczną fasolkę dzięki, której mieli się przenieść do świata bez magii. Po otworzeniu portalu Rumple chciał wyciągnąć syna przy pomocy magii, ale ostatecznie puścił chłopca który wpadł do portalu. Rumpelsztyk po stracie syna chciał wyciągnąć od Błękitnej Wróżki jak się do niego dostać niestety bezskutecznie. Później dowiedział się od Wyroczni, że odzyska syna i będzie potrzebował do tego klątwy. Gdy przejął jej moce dodała, także że chłopiec, który przy tym będzie przyniesie mu zgubę. Życie Rumpelsztyka po stracie syna Życie z Belle Rumpelsztyk otrzymał wiadomość od Sir Mourice'a z prośbą o pomoc w walce z ogrami. Rumpelsztyk odmówił złota jako zapłaty i zaoferował, że w zamian za pomoc dostanie Belle, jako Gosposię. Mimo sprzeciwu ojca Belle przystała na propozycję. Po dotarciu do zamku Rumpelsztyka, mężczyzna pokazał jej komnatę będącą w rzeczywistości lochem. Później gdy Rumpelsznikel wyjaśniał kobiecie obowiązki zażartował mówiąc żeby nie obierała dzieci ze skóry. Gdy zażartował ona upuściła filiżankę, która się wyszczerbiła. Rumple powiedział jej, że nic się nie stało. Tęskniąc za rodziną Belle wielokrotnie spędzała czas szlochając w komnacie. Pewnego razu Rumpelsztyk przyszedł dać jej poduszkę żeby ją uciszyć, wtedy oboje usłyszeli łomot w głównej sali. Gdy tam się zjawili zobaczyli, że to zakapturzony złodziej. Chciał on ukraść magiczną różdżkę. Przechwalając się swoim łukiem i strzałami, które nigdy nie chybiają, Robin trafił Rumpelsztyka w serce. Jednakże, jako że ten jest nieśmiertelny, nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia, po czym uwięził złodzieja i poddał go torturom za próbę kradzieży. Później Belle wypuściła go. Gdy Rumple się zorientował wyruszył w pogoń zabierając ze sobą swoją gosposię. Życie po utracie Belle i ostateczne przygotowania do klątwy Podczas pierwszej klątwy Pan Gold przypomina sobie kim jest Gold załatwia dziecko dla Reginy Życie Golda po przybyciu Emmy Zawarcie umowy z Emmą w sprawie Kopciuszka Po pierwszej klątwie Przed drugą klątwą Podczas drugiej klątwy Po drugiej klątwie Alternatywna rzeczywistość Po tym, jak Isaac zmienił rzeczywistość, przepisując na nowo historię do książki Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy, Rumpelsztyk stał się dzielnym rycerzem znanym jako Światły, który używał swojej magii, aby ratować mieszkańców przed niebezpieczeństwem. Był mężem Belle, z którą miał małego synka. Jednakże w tej rzeczywistości pamiętał, że próbował uratować swojego poprzedniego syna, Baelfire'a, podczas wojny z ogrami, w czasie której go stracił. Pewnego dnia ocalił Henry'ego przed ogrem, po czym wyruszył do innej wioski. Po przybyciu do domu, Rumpelsztyk zastał w nim Belle w towarzystwie Isaaca. Podczas gdy jego żona udała się po wodę ze studni, Światły poznał prawdziwą przyczynę przybycia mężczyzny. Isaac opowiedział mu szczegóły z jego poprzedniego życia, w którym był tchórzem i opuścił Baelfire'a, mimo że Rumpelsztyk tego nie pamiętał. Zagroził, że ujawni wszystkim prawdę i zniszczy jego szczęście z Belle, chyba że zabije Henry'ego i zatrzyma Reginę przed przerwaniem wesela Robin Hooda. Mając dylemat, Rumpelsztyk postanowił porozmawiać z żoną, mówiąc jej, że królestwo jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a jeśli nic z tym nie zrobi, ich wspólne szczęście zostanie zniszczone. Mężczyzna martwił się, że dokona niewłaściwego wyboru, ale Belle pocieszyła go, mówiąc mu, że zrobi to, co trzeba, ponieważ jest bohaterem. Rumpelsztyk postanowił powstrzymać Reginę przed dotarciem na ślub, ale jego uwagę odciągnęła Emma, pojedynkując się z nim i pozwalając kobiecie na wejście do kościoła. Po pokonaniu przeciwniczki, Światły przygotowywał się, aby zadać śmiertelny cios Henry'emu, jednakże Regina rzuciła się, aby go bronić, przez co sama została ranna. Wierząc, że jego praca została wykonana, Rumpelsztyk teleportował się. Gdy Henry wykorzystał pióro i stał się nowym Autorem, cofnął działania Isaaca i każdy wrócił do swojego dawnego życia w Storybrooke. Przed trzecią klątwą Po trzeciej klątwie Działalność w krainie życzenia Życie podczas pierwszej klątwy w Hyperion Hights Magiczne umiejętności Rodzina |MOM= }} |WIFE= |WI2= }} |GF= |GID= }} |WIF= }} }} Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Rumpelsztyk jest oparty na tytułowej postaci z baśni Titelitury. Pełni również rolę Bestii z baśni Piękna i Bestia i krokodyla z powieści Piotruś Pan. * Rola Rumpelsztyka została napisana specjalnie dla Roberta Carlyle'a.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/490750930413838336 * W powieści Piotruś Pan krokodyl odgryza dłoń kapitana Haka, a później cały czas go ściga. Kapitan Hak wie, kiedy krokodyl jest w pobliżu, ponieważ słyszy tykanie budzika połkniętego przez krokodyla. Rumpelsztyk odciął Hakowi dłoń, a w podczas rozmowy z Milah wypowiedział zdanie: "Tick tock, dearie! Tick tock!". * Zanim został uwięziony w celi, Rumpelsztyk walczył z Corą, gdzie zostało zaznaczone, że była bliska wygranej. * W swej historii dobił targu nawet z Don Juanem. * Charakteryzacja Rumpelsztyka trwa dwie godziny, z czego 20 minut zajmuje włożenie obuwia. godzinę trwa zdjęcie całego kostiumu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9YvGdzPCd4 * Robert Carlyle ujawnił, że Rumpelsztyk miał trzysta lat w momencie rzucenia Mrocznej Klątwy.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/10/17/robert-carlyle-rumpelstiltskin/ * Pan Gold ma kilka złotych zębów. * Jest właścicielem lombardu, w którym znajdują się liczne przedmioty z Zaczarowanego Lasu. * Pan Gold nienawidzi zakonnic, a konkretnie wróżek szczególnie wróżki chrzestnej. * Pan Gold jest licencjonowanym prawnikiem. * Rumpelsztyk oraz jego odpowiednik, pan Gold, zawierali bardzo dużo umów. Przypisy }}en:Rumplestiltskin de:Rumpelstilzchen es:Rumpelstiltskin ru:Румпельштильцхен fr:Rumplestiltskin it:Tremotino pt-br:Rumplestiltskin nl:Repelsteeltje vi:Rumplestiltskin zh:Rumplestiltskin sr-el:Ramplstilskin Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie ze Storybrooke Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z Out of the Past Kategoria:Mroczni Kategoria:Zmarli